The Silver Lining
by CakeLegends
Summary: Yang was dating Blake. Weiss was dating Ruby. A disaster claimed a pair of lives. Weiss and Yang find comfort in each other after the loss of their girlfriends. Freezerburn.
1. Chapter 1 - Satisfactory

_**AN: This is my attempt at writing a Freezerburn one-shot. Ruby was dating Weiss and Blake was Dating Yang. Ruby and Blake died during an accident. Lets see how I did...-CakeLegends**_

_**-The Silver Lining -**_

The darkness of their dorm, illuminated only by the window's ray of moonlight, was nothing compared to that which dominated the Blonde's mood.

She sat in the middle of the floor. From the back, she would have seemed immobile and content. The ladder wasn't true. She was immobilized by loss, a feeling she had never dreamt of.

_"__I miss you."_

Her whispered words were aimed at the two girls she would never get back. The two girls she loved more than the world.

Weiss watched on, hidden in the shadows near the door as Yang cried silent tears.

The loss had affected Weiss just as much. Not a night would go by where Ruby's sweet voice would grace her ears, only to be torn away by approaching consciousness.

Her crimson, hyperactive lover and her brooding friend were the only family she had besides The Blonde. Yang was the only one she had left. Having someone she held so close taken away from her broke her heart into a million pieces.

Now, as she watched her ever-strong best friend cry, The Heiress felt as though she was stepping on the shards of her own shattered heart.

*Crinkle*

Weiss eyes widened. Realizing she had been unconsciously shifting forward, Weiss looked down to see the broken glass that scattered across the floor.

She saw the blood that rested on the razor like edges of the transparent shards. The small amount on each piece drew Weiss to a quick conclusion: Yang had tried to cut herself with little success. Her birth given abilities had betrayed her.

The Heiress raised her head to see a sad pair of purple eyes in the semi-darkness. Yang's eyes overlooked Weiss' nightgown covered body and let-down hair. The Heiress felt her stomach drop. She knew what would come next.

"You're just like her."

Yang's words made Weiss want to pick up a shard and take it to her wrists. The Blonde had taken the loss of her cat-eyed lover especially hard.

She walked over and sat next to the purple-eyed onlooker. Even Weiss felt a shiver run down her spine at Yang's aerating desperation.

"I know it's been difficult." Weiss began with her voice just above a whisper. "Blake and I...are not the same."

"You _are_ similar." Yang gently shook her head, her gaze not once changing from its emotionless, darkness-piercing stare. "And…And I'm almost like Ruby. We could..."

"Yang." Weiss interrupted, hoping to stop the conversation before it evolved.

The Blonde had spoken the words before. Weiss didn't need to let her finish the sentence to understand what she was instigating.

Blake was cold and calculating, but had a soft side. Weiss matched that description well.

Ruby was energetic and funny, with an underlying sense of wisdom. It was no surprise that Yang fit those words.

"We can't do this, Yang." Weiss whispered, her command almost pleading.

"_I can be like her._" Yang begged, her whisper almost as heart wrenching as her tearing eyes. "And...And you can be my Blake."

"Yang, please don't do this to me." Weiss muttered, her own vision becoming blurry with her increasing grief. "We can't just-"

"It's not like we aren't friends."

"I know, but-"

"We can't bring them back."

"Yang…" Weiss choked. Tears finally fell from her eyes. "Please don't-"

Yang's lips pressed desperately against Weiss'. The Heiress fought back for a moment, stopping as Yang's hand held the back of her head in place. She knew fighting would grant nothing. For every ounce of strength Weiss had, Yang was fifty-thousand times stronger.

Yang pulled away. Weiss saw tears falling down the face the Blonde. When Weiss spoke, a fearful whisper was all she could produce.

"Yang, please... I don't want to do this."

Yang's sad gaze remained unbroken. "Then why were your lips moving?"

Weiss felt her brick wall collapse as she realized the truth of the words. She closed her eyes, wincing away from the ominous purple gaze.

"I know you won't think of me." Yang whispered somberly. "And I'm sorry I can't think of you yet. Maybe someday..."

Weiss felt Yang's finger prod up her chin. She glanced at the sorrow-filled stare once more.

Yang bit her lip. "Maybe someday we will. Until then...It's okay."

Weiss swallowed. She locked their eyes once more. Words couldn't describe the immense melancholy she felt.

"I love you."

Weiss words came out as a barely audible whisper. Yang understood what she meant. In a way, they loved each other. Not for who they were, but for whom they were similar. They didn't- _couldn't_ truly love one another. Not in that way. Not yet.

"I love you, too."

But until then, it was okay.

Their lips collided once more, a bridge for each other's pain. Yang didn't feel happy, but a weight was lifted as Weiss mounted atop her, kissing harder and more disparate.

The tears didn't stop as they made love. Yang felt a wound reopen in her heart as her dead sister's name was whispered in tearful ecstasy.

They awoke in the false comfort of each other's embraces. Their clothes were scattered around the dorm floor.

Yang looked down at the Heiress snuggling closely. While anyone else would have seen the white-haired beauty, Yang saw only Blake.

Every disaster has a silver lining. Most would agree it would have been better if the disaster never happened. But no one can deny the fact that broken hearts will find anything to mend themselves.

And for now, that was okay.


	2. Chapter 2 - Wake Me When You Need Me

_**AN: I wasn't planning to write another chapter to this story, but I felt like I needed to write this. I'll be updating the Lonesome Road soon, I promise. Until next time :) -CakeLegends**_

_**-The Silver Lining -**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>****_No matter where I sleep, she is haunting me…"_**

Everything was dark.

The Heiress could hear a faint noise: A soft, repetitive beeping sound.

Each beep cleared up the foggy darkness. Little by little, the Heiress began to feel again. It took a while for her senses to piece together an image.

She was lying down. She could feel the bed sheets she was lying underneath. She could feel the presence of another person.

With a painful amount of effort, Weiss opened her eyes.

Her sight was foggy. She could just barely make out the image. She blinked a few times to clear her vision.

She saw the ceiling of an emergency room. The lights were off. The only source of light was the window, lit by the gloom of the bright grey sky.

Weiss felt the presence again. She knew who it was before she turned her head. She let out a pained sigh.

Weiss turned to meet a pair of sad purple eyes. The guilt that swelled in her heart hurt worse than her aching body.

Yang was silent. Her eyes were bloodshot. Faded streaks trailed the place of former tears. Her voice was as quiet as it was broken.

"You promised me…" Yang whispered somberly. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "You promised me you wouldn't try this again..."

Weiss swallowed her guilt. "I'm sorry..."

"You almost left me alone." Yang cried, her lip trembling. "I lost Ruby. I lost Blake. You're the only one I have left..."

"We can't keep lying to each other." Weiss mumbled. Her arms were too weak to wipe away her own forming tears. "I'm not Blake. You're not Ruby."

"I don't care, Weiss..." Yang whispered. "I just don't want to be alone..."

Heart wrenching quiet filled the room. In the silence, the sound of beeping made reappearance. Weiss watched the weak figure at the side of the bed with true empathy. The Heiress took a breath.

"Yang, have you been haunted by an angel?"

Yang was silent.

"I dream about Ruby every night now. She can't hear me. I can see her, but I can never touch her." With her weakened strength, the Heiress held her false lover's hand. "She was the only reason I bothered to get up in the morning. Waking up to you...Yang, it's not the same..."

The Blonde's vision was blurred by her tears. She felt the cold hand atop her own.

"I'm going to ask you again, Yang." the Heiress said, her voice just above a whisper. "Have you been haunted by an angel?"

Yang's taped together heart shattered. Her dreams of Blake were painful to wake from. Every morning was burdened by a fresh reminder of her loss.

Yang was fire. Ruby was Yang's candle. She had guarded it close during storms. She had calmed the flame when it became irrational.

The candle had been snuffed. Yang Xiao Long's flame died along with it.

"Waking up to you is better than an empty bed." Yang mumbled. "This doesn't have to be the end...You could still have something to live-"

"Yang, look at me." The Heiress commanded gloomily. Xiao Long gazed into the weak cold eyes. "I have all the money I'd ever need...and I hate it. I could do anything in the world, but the thing is...I don't _want_ to be here."

"I can't keep walking in on you unconscious." Yang begged. "I-I'm going to be late one day...and you won't get to a hospital in time-"

"Yang...I _want_ to die." The Heiress wasn't wiping away tears. She wasn't tearing up. Weiss was crying. Her beg was pleaded through choked speech. "_Please_ stop saving me...I don't want to wake up anymore...I can't stand it..._please_..."

"Please don't…" Yang begged, attempting to blink her eyes clear. "If you leave, I'm leaving too...And I don't want to go..."

Weiss sniffled. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just be strong...even if you have to fake it..." Yang begged desperately. Weiss flinched at the weakness in her voice.

Weiss felt incomprehensible guilt. Her friend, the one person who knew her pain, was begging for her life. It was too much to ignore. "I...I promise. I swear this time."

Weiss felt Yang wipe away a spare tear. She felt the Blonde's lips meet hers. Through the pain in her heart, Weiss kissed back.

The heartbeat monitor beeped faster and faster. Yang pulled away. They stared at the screen and brief giggles escaped the lips. It was the first time either had laughed in months.

Though their smiles quickly faded, a small spark of hope ignited in their hearts. For the briefest fraction of a second, they had forgotten. Maybe moments like this were worth pretending.

Maybe they still had moments worth living for.

And if they could somehow be reunited with her teammates, that day was worth waiting for.

Yang cleared her throat and wiped the last of her tears away. "Weiss, you're a good friend."

"Thanks..." Weiss mumbled. "I'm sorry I can't love you."

Yang nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry I can't love you, too."

The two girls looked outside the window in comfortable silence. Gradually, the clouds were parting for the sun, and the grey sky was turning a healthier blue.


End file.
